Erica Reyes
Erica Reyes was a supporting character in Season 2 of Teen Wolf. She was first introduced as a human girl suffering from a severe case of epilepsy that made her insecure and shy at school. However, when Derek Hale, who had just recently become an Alpha, approached her and offered to give her the Bite, she immediately agreed, as she was desperate to cure her epilepsy. Erica survived the transformation into a Beta Werewolf, which not only gave her supernatural powers such as super strength and shapeshifting, but it also helped her gain the confidence needed to realize her beauty and embrace the life she had always wanted. From then on, she became close with her new Alpha and her packmates Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd, while also doing her best to convince then-Omega Scott McCall to join their pack as well. However, when it became clear just how dangerous it was to be a supernatural creature in Beacon Hills as a result of all of the Argent Hunters infiltrating the town, she and Boyd made the decision to leave the Hale Pack and their hometown in hopes of making a fresh start with a new pack elsewhere. Unfortunately for them both, they hadn't even made it out of town yet when they were caught and captured by the Alpha Pack, who held them captive in the vault of the First National Bank for the entire summer of 2011 in hopes of using them as leverage against Derek, who they wanted to join their ranks. During her time as a hostage, Erica quickly became frustrated by her imprisonment and attacked one of her Alpha captors, Kali, who easily killed Erica right before Boyd's eyes. However, her body wasn't found until the Season 3 episode Chaos Rising, when Allison Argent hid in a supply closet at the bank to avoid detection from the Alpha Pack and found her decomposing corpse inside. Erica was a sophomore at Beacon Hills High School at the time of her capture, and was a member of the Hale Pack. She also showed romantic interest in Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and possibly Vernon Boyd. Early Life Erica was born to an unnamed mother and father, the latter of whom was an adjuster for the insurance company that dealt with the car accident that killed Jackson Whittemore's biological parents just hours before his birth. ( ) At some point in her early childhood, Erica developed a severe case of epilepsy that resulted in dozens and dozens of trips to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital emergency room, where she was often treated by the head nurse there, Melissa McCall. ( ) At some point prior to the start of the series, Erica had a seizure in class that was so bad she accidentally urinated in her pants. The students around her were less than supportive. One was about to put a spoon in her mouth (which, contrary to popular belief, should not be used to prevent a seizing person from swallowing their tongue) until they saw the tag on her key ring that warned not to do this due to the fact that it could cause her to break her teeth. Another recorded it on their cell phone with their camera and showed it to everyone, an act that humiliated Erica so severely that her self-esteem and confidence were completely destroyed, and she became a shy, quiet loner. ( ) In her early high school days, she apparently developed a crush on Stiles Stilinski, though she would not admit this to him until Season 2. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 2 Personality Before the Bite, Erica was shy, quiet, and awkward, often too afraid of being humiliated like she was during one of her seizures to be outgoing and try to make friends ever again. However, after she received the Bite from Derek Hale and became a Werewolf, she became much more attractive, which gave her the confidence she needed to finally love herself for who she was. She began to dress in more revealing and trendy clothing and was much more flirtatious around boys that she liked than she was before. In general, she was a very headstrong girl who was no longer afraid of going after what she wanted. Though she was initially enthusiastic about joining the newly-rebuilt Hale Pack, she realized that her life was in danger in Beacon Hills, and was not afraid to tell Derek that she and Vernon Boyd wanted to run away from home to find a new pack elsewhere, showing Erica's survivor spirit. She was also quite cunning and intelligent, as she was easily able to manipulate Allison Argent's emotions to achieve her own ends, and she was able to hack into her father's insurance records to get information on how Jackson Whittemore's parents died so the Beacon Hills Werewolves could figure out what made him become the Kanima. Even after being a hostage of the Alpha Pack for four months, Erica decided it was worth fighting (and ultimately dying) in a fight against Kali for her freedom (along with the freedom of fellow hostages Boyd and Cora Hale), demonstrating just how brave and selfless she could be. Physical Appearance Erica was a gorgeous, tall, lean, and shapely young woman with pale white skin, light blonde hair, and large brown eyes. Before the Bite, she was prone to wearing simple, plain-colored t-shirts and jeans, but afterward, her increased sense of beauty and confidence caused her to prefer trendier, more form-fitting clothing, such as skinny jeans, combat boots, sexy corset tops in bright colors, and a black leather jacket to flaunt her body to everyone. She also wore lots of black eyeliner and bright red lipstick for a bold and sexy look. Powers Weaknesses Erica possessed the standard weaknesses of a Werewolf, including wolfsbane, mountain ash, letharia vulpina, the modified canine distemper virus, electricity, and ultrasonic/subsonic noises. As a Werewolf, she was also vulnerable to the effects of heightened emotions, full moons, and supermoons, as they had the potential to cause her to involuntarily transform under the right circumstances. Additionally, like all Werewolves, Erica was vulnerable to lunar eclipses due to the fact that the peak hours of the eclipse causes lycanthropes to lose their powers while the moon is in the Earth's umbral shadow. On one occasion, exposure to Kanima venom caused Erica's accelerated healing ability to be temporarily suppressed, which caused her to have a seizure for the first time since she was turned into a Werewolf. However, Derek was able to re-trigger her healing ability by breaking her arm. Relationships * Erica and Boyd (close friends, packmates) * Erica and Stiles (friends, allies) * Derek and Erica (Alpha/Beta bond, packmates, friends, allies) * Isaac and Erica (friends, packmates) * Scott and Erica (allies, packmates) * Erica and Lydia (frenemies, former enemies) * Erica and Jackson (frenemies) * Allison and Erica (enemies, rivals) * Erica and Gerard (enemies) * Erica and Chris (neutral, he saved Boyd and her from Allison and released them from Gerard's captivity) * Erica and Cora (friends) * Erica and the Alpha Pack (enemies, one ot the members Kali killed her) Etymology *'Erica': Erica is the feminine form of the masculine given name Eric, which originates from the Old Norse name Eiríkr, derived from the elements ei, meaning "ever, always" or "one, some" and rikr, meaning "ruler;" combined, these elements form the meaning "eternal ruler," "one ruler," or "ever powerful." This is an interesting choice in a given name for the character Erica, given the similar meaning of her surname. A notable bearer of the name was Eiríkr inn Rauda ("Eric the Red" in English), a 10th century navigator and explorer who discovered Greenland. The names Eric and Erica were brought to England by Danish settlers during the Anglo-Saxon period and were revived in popularity in the 19th century. Variants of the name in other languages include: Erika (Croatian, Czech, Danish, Finnish, German, Hungarian, Norwegian, Slovene); Eerika (Finnish); Érica (Portuguese, Spanish). *'Reyes': Reyes is a Spanish word that is typically used as a given name or surname in Spanish-speaking countries. The name is derived from the Latin word regis, meaning "royal;" while the literal translation of Reyes is "kings," it can also be translated as "royals" or "royalty" like the Latin word from which it originates. The Portuguese variant of this name is Reis. This meaning combined with the meaning of Erica Reyes' given name reflects a powerful person with great potential for leadership. Trivia * Erica reported that right before she would have a seizure, she would experience what she called an "aura," or a sudden metallic taste in her mouth that tasted like blood, which then acted as a warning that she was about to start seizing. * Erica was the third of five people who were bitten and turned into Werewolves by Derek Hale during his brief tenure as an Alpha. The first two were Jackson Whittemore and Isaac Lahey, and the two that followed her were Vernon Boyd and Victoria Argent. * The reason Erica was killed off in Season 3 was because the actress that played her, Gage Golightly, left the show to appear in a pilot for a new series. However, though the pilot was not picked up to be extended into a series, she still decided to not return to Teen Wolf in a recurring role. Despite this, she did return briefly to film a final cameo, which appeared in the form of a flashback in the Season 3 episode Currents. * Erica shares similarities with My Babysitter's a Vampire's character Erica Jones. Along with sharing the same name, they were both unpopular until undergoing a supernatural metamorphasis. However, Erica Jones transformed into a vampire instead of a werewolf. Gallery 2x02_Erica_at_hospital.jpg 2x03_Erica_eating_apple.jpg 2x03_Erica_smiling.png 2x07_Erica_and_Stiles_in_the_hallway.png 2x07_Erica's_wolf_eyes.jpg 2x07_Erica_paralyzed.jpg 2x09_Erica_and_Boyd_on_fuly_shifted.png 2x09_Erica_and_Boyd_shifting.png 2x09_Erica_preparing_for_full_moon.png S2_Erica_and_Allison_in_class.png S2_Erica_and_Isaac_in_class.jpg S2_Erica_and_Scott.jpg S2_Erica_finds_Stiles.png S2_Erica_walking_the_halls.jpg S2_Isaac_and_Erica.jpg 3x07_Erica_in_vault.png Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alpha Pack Victims Category:Werewolves Category:Betas Category:Hale Pack Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Former Humans